


Dance, Dance! Revelation?

by SruthanArCu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, K-pop References, M/M, Minor Plot Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SruthanArCu/pseuds/SruthanArCu
Summary: Everyone's favorite exchange student is having trouble figuring out a way to exercise in Devildom. When all else fails they start making late night escapades to the Music Room to practice some K-pop routines. Will they be discovered?
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 49





	1. Happiness? Can One Find It in Devildom?

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I definitely went on a spree of binging K-pop routines while researching for this… Red Flavor was always the song I envisioned when I dreamt up this fic but wanted to look at a lot of options, however, once I came across an English translation for the lyrics I realized it went perfect with the direction I wanted to go for this fic so it had to be... And then proceeded to fall into the Red Velvet routine rabbit hole. Shout out to East2West dance studio, their covers of Red Velvet routines is immaculate, a must check out! *Chef’s Kiss!*  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, because I so enjoyed writing it!! I have ideas for either a continuation or a sequel too, and also a possible Lucifer angst spin-off thanks to my friend who Beta’d for me. Comment if you’d like to read more!~  
> -B
> 
> (P.S. A/N): This is my first attempt at writing gender neutral/fluid fanfiction, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! *mwah*

##  Y/N POV:

It’s been three months since my exchange program at RAD started, and I had to say I was finally starting to adjust to the chaos. It seemed as though I was starting to develop a routine of normalcy (despite all of the chaos the brothers typically incite); I’d set aside time for homework (Lucifer graciously helped to keep his brothers occupied during this time slot), had managed to rejoin my online raids with Levi’s help, made a huge dent in my reading list thanks to Satan, and got to sharpen my cooking skills by helping the brothers cook meals throughout the week. However, there was still one crucial part of my normal routine that I couldn’t quite manage to work out… exercise. 

At first, I thought I’d just be able to continue to run, asking Mammon to accompany me, in case I came across any lesser demons. Of course every time he’d complain about how it was a waste of time and we should be plotting money schemes instead. For the first week, I tried to help him brainstorm, in hopes that would keep him preoccupied during our run; but soon ran out of crazy get rich quick schemes. Feeling at my wits end, I convinced him that building up his running stamina was a great idea to help him more easily avoid his brothers whenever they demanded he pay them back. This worked… for a little over a month before he again lost all interest. With my running option taken away, I decided to ask Beel if I could workout with him; planning to do some core exercises with some mild weight training. However, I neglected to take into account that not only was Beel ripped but also a literal demon; it wasn’t long before the over enthusiastic ginger tried getting me to try his terrifyingly difficult Crossfit routines… I lasted about a week and could hardly even move my arms to eat or drink by the end of it. 

I sighed to myself, it had been about two weeks since I’d stopped working out with Beel and was feeling restless. Back home I had frequently learned K-pop routines as an additional form of exercise, but dreaded the idea of having one of the brothers catching me practicing one. I shuddered thinking about Mammon secretly recording it to sell/blackmail me with or Asmo plotting outfits for me to wear while I danced. I loved dancing, but to be honest it wasn’t just the antics of the demon brothers that had concerned me; I honestly felt nervous about having anyone see me dance. What if I wasn’t as good as I thought I was? 

That thought plagued me, especially as thoughts of a certain adorable demon obsessed with Sucre Frenzy came to mind. Slowly over the past few months, I felt I had gotten closer to him, as he slowly began to realize that perhaps I wasn’t quite the Normie he had originally anticipated. After I defeated Levi in the TSL showdown we’d started to become friends bonding over our shared love of all things geeky; spending more time playing video games and binging TV shows together. The more time we spent in each other’s company, the more I was starting to realize that maybe I didn’t just see him as a friend. If he caught me dancing, there was no way in all of Devildom that I’d actually compare to his favorite idols. 

Restlessness finally getting the better of me, I decided that as long as I went to the music room late at night I should be pretty safe from any prying eyes; devil knows my room was the worst option with how often one or more of them would barge in unannounced! With that in mind I crept out of my room around 3 AM. Using my headphones seemed like the safest way to avoid someone catching me, so I popped my earbuds in and began to dance; feeling the tension and restlessness slowly melt away. I continued like this for about an hour before cautiously sneaking back to my room. I made it back without any trouble and soon had created a nightly routine. Towards the end of the week my nightly excursion hit a snag as I bumped directly into Lucifer, as I tried to quietly shut the music room door.

“ (Y/N), what are you doing in the music room after curfew?” he asked. Although he was smiling I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand, sensing the dark aura surrounding him. My eyes met his crimson eyes, dark as pools of blood. I knew I was in trouble, as inevitably I felt like a rabbit struggling in a snare whenever he took that tone. 

“Lucifer!” I squeaked, “Umm… I…”

“You have 5 seconds to tell me what you’re doing before I make you do all of this week's paperwork for the student council.”

I groaned inwardly, thinking just of the number of theft incident reports Mammon racked up in one week alone. Then take into account all of his past due credit card bills... there was no choice in the matter.

“I’ve been sneaking out to dance every night. I think I mentioned to you once about my issues finding a normal exercise routine. This has been helping a lot, but I don’t want anyone seeing me doing it, so it’s a bit difficult to practice during the day,” I mumbled, a slight blush creeping across my cheeks. 

“I didn’t know you were a dancer,” Lucifer said, a slight smirk on his lips, as he tilted his head in contemplation. “I suppose you’re right to be cautious in this matter… though I’m not sure I can approve of you being up this late after curfew…,” he paused, considering. “I’ll make you a deal. If you start doing this earlier in the night, say 1 AM? I will help keep my brothers away from the music room.”

“Really?!,” I replied in shock, “I would be so grateful for that!” 

With Lucifer’s help, I slowly became less worried about being caught. And after a week with no incidents and also after asking Lucifer if he thought it would be ok, I began playing music softly through the speakers in the music room. 

##  Levi’s POV:

_ (A few weeks later) _

“Ah, what a good raid?! I can’t believe I got that Legendary drop finally!!~,” I hummed to myself as I walked quietly to the kitchen to get a drink.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behind me.

“MAMMON!!! Where do you think you’re going at this late hour?!?” Lucifer bellowed. 

“Ah, shit, Lucifer! Aha, I wasn’t sneaking out to steal anything... No, just minding my own business,” Mammon stuttered.

“Maybe, I should take the long way back to my room to avoid Lucifer’s wrath…,” I whispered to myself, as I felt a sweat drop. 

Coming back from the kitchen, I could hear faint sounds of bass coming from the music room door. Honestly, who would be up risking the ire of Lucifer by listening to music at this hour. Curiosity getting the better of me, I quietly cracked the door. 

The lyrics came through as I opened the door, “Ppa-ppa-ppalgan mat, gunggeumhae honey. Kkaemulmyeon jeomjeom nogadueun strawberry geu mat. Corner candy shop chaja bwa baby. Naega jeil joehaneun geon yeoreum geu mat”. It wasn’t a song I knew but it kind of reminded me of some of Sucre Frenzy’s music. ‘Who would be listening to something like this?’ I thought as I peaked my head in further and could see (Y/N) dancing cutely along with the music in what seemed to be a choreographed routine, their back facing the door. They looked adorable performing all of the cutesy moves and I quickly became entranced, blushing faintly. 

Then the music shifted as (Y/N) did a dramatic hip pop, followed by a series of hip sways. I felt my face heat up immediately! Lately, I had been noticing their cute mannerisms; how they’d lightly biting their bottom lip as they focused on beating a level the two of us had been working on, the faint smile that graced their lips as they rolled their eyes dramatically at me after I’d teasingly called them “Normie” (by now I only did it to get a rise out of them), the way they would lightly snort when they had a particularly intense fit of laughing, but this was HOT!! I had to admit, I definitely was starting to have feelings for my Player 2. And now it was impossible to tear my eyes off them. I knew I should leave especially as I could tell that the song was nearing its end but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. (Y/N) was captivating. Just as (Y/N) knelt to strike the final pose, I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. 

“Why hello there Leviathan, enjoying the view?,” Lucifer growled. I gulped knowing I was in big trouble now. (Y/N) turned a look of horror on their face. I turned to look at Lucifer who was already in demon form… ‘Yup, I’m totally dead!’ 


	2. Russian Roulette

##  Levi’s POV:

It has been a few days since I had been caught spying on (Y/N). Although Lucificer’s punishments were harsh, the worst part of it all was he hadn’t left me anytime to get in contact with (Y/N) to apologize. Today he made me sort and clean every storage room in the House of Lamentation AND RAD. I was back in my room and could barely keep my eyes open but I knew I had to reach out to them. 

**Levi:**

Hey! I’m really sorry about the other night.

I would have reached out sooner but Lucifer has been making 

my life a living hell and won’t stop working me to death. (XoX) 

**Y/N:**

Oh it’s ok.

IF he lets up by this weekend would you be up for gaming together? 

Yeah! Let’s!

They responded pretty quickly, although it was short. Gah! I should have left before I got caught. (Y/N) probably hates me now. They probably think I’m a STUPID, PERVY OTAKU for spying on them!!!! AHHHH FML!!!

##  (Y/N) POV:

I lay in bed, cringing over what happened the other night. Curse me for getting so comfortable! AND IT JUST HAD TO BE LEVI!! AHHH FML!!!

And I haven’t heard from him since then. He must be laughing at how terrible my dancing was. I haven’t even caught sight of him since Lucifer dragged him off… He’s probably avoiding me. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought.

Suddenly, I felt my D.D.D buzzing next to me.

‘Huh, who’s messaging me this late?’ I thought, ‘Ugh, probably Asmo asking me to come cuddle with him.’ 

“WHaATT?!” I screamed, seeing the message was from ‘Boop Noodle’. 

**_(A/N):_ ** _ I’m so sorry, I read a post talking about Leviathan’s snake-like features and that above his throne there is a snake banner... and ALL the LORE!! So now I can’t get that out of my head... but he’s so adorkable... so the snek meme popped into my head. I headcanon that after the TSL quiz debacle MC may have had him as Danger Noodle or Nope Rope but once they started being friends it likely switched to Snek Boi, and once they started crushing, obvs it had to be Boop Noodle. This message brought to you by:  _ [ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0arsPXEaIUY _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0arsPXEaIUY) _ )  _

I quickly read the messages, and responded saying it was ok. If I can somehow manage to play it off cool maybe everything will be ok. I feel bad that Lucifer is punishing him so hard though, it does seem to be a bit overkill all things being considered… 

And then my heart did a little flip seeing his message asking to game over the weekend!~ I’ll keep my response short but sweet so I don’t scare him off too much.

Saturday came two days later and Lucifer had finally stopped punishing Levi, last night we decided I’d head over to his room after breakfast so that we could fit in as much gaming as possible. I made my way to the dining room table, spotting a shock of indigo hair seated next to my favorite seat. A big grin shot to my face as my heart began to pound; after nearly a week of not seeing him I was beyond excited to spend time with him. 

“Good morning, Levi!!~” I hummed, happily as I sat next to him.

“Good morning, (Y/N)!!~” he beamed, happily back at me.

My heart nearly skipped a beat, this boy was far too cute. It almost seemed that a beam of light was surrounding his head with how energetic he was. It took all of my strength to resist throwing my arms around him and embracing him in a huge hug. I knew I was definitely starting to have a crush on him but I hadn’t realized my feelings were this intense. My cheeks quickly flushed at the thought.

“So any ideas what you want to play today,” I asked in an attempt to hide my sudden embarrassment, focusing all of my attention on dishing out my breakfast in hopes he wouldn’t catch my blush. 

“My new game came in from Akuzon yesterday, so I was hoping we could start with that,” he grinned again.

“Sure! What one did you get?”

“It’s an action/adventure based off of TSL, where you can choose to play any of the characters!!~~” he exclaimed excitedly, before slightly blushing as he said, “Of course, I wanted to play it with you before anyone else or even by myself…”

“That sounds great!” I said happily, “The adventures of the Lord of Shadow and Henry can begin anew!” 

“EXACTLY!!~~ I’m so glad you knew exactly what I was thinking! Are you pretty much done eating? I can’t wait to start playing!”

“Yeah, I’ll race you to your room, let’s go!!” I shouted, as I bolted up from my chair.

“Hey, no fair getting a head start, you’re already in better shape than I am, Normie!!”

I cackled maniacally, as I jogged ahead of him. “Yeah right!! You’re a literal demon and I’m just a human I definitely SHOULD have a head start!!”

Before I knew it we had made it to his room, I had barely beat him and we were both out of breath, laughing happily as he opened the door to his room. I sat down on the bean bag in front of his tv, as he got the game set. Suddenly, recalling that he said I was in better shape than him I pondered what he meant by that. Sure, he was an otaku but I’ve seen him in his demon form before and definitely noticed his abs are ripped… (DANGER!! DANGER!! I felt my entire face heating up as I thought about it.) Luckily, Levi handed me a controller, as I cleared my head. 

We played for hours, making massive progress on the game. Reaching a save screen, I took advantage of the time to put my arms above my head and stretch.

“Are you tired? Should we call it quits for today?,” Levi asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

“Hmm, my eyes are getting a little tired of focusing so intently… but I don’t really want to be done hanging out yet, would you mind if we just watched some TSL or anime instead?”

“Not at all! That’ll be great! … I’m actually kinda glad you don’t want to be done hanging out either. How about you run and get us some snacks from the kitchen and I’ll get something queued up for us to watch?”

“Perfect, I’ll be right back, my Lord of Shadows,” I joked happily as I dashed towards the kitchen.

As I hurried towards the kitchen, I debated about whether I should have said that. It was probably fine, we have frequently talked about the one true friendship between the Lord of Shadows and Henry, to the extent of agreeing that we were starting to have that kind of friendship… but did I just friend-zone myself… I groaned to myself realizing I most likely had. 


	3. Red Flavor, I'm Curious Honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they admit their feelings?

##  Levi POV: 

The door shut as (Y/N) dashed off to the kitchen for snacks. 

“My Lord of Shadows” they had said as they left. I liked the ring of it and they truly were my one true friend, so it wasn’t necessarily wrong saying they were the Henry to my Lord of Shadows… but somehow I worried that meant they’d only ever see me as a friend. At least they didn’t completely hate me after I’d spied on them. I mean there’s no way that they’d choose to spend a whole day with me after all that if they really did, would they? I should actually apologize in person for that though.

The door opened and (Y/N) strolled in with some bags of chips, a large bowl of popcorn, a pizza, and several bottles of soda. I laughed loudly at the sight, sometimes it seemed as though they could eat as much as Beel. 

“What?~” (Y/N) pouted, “I wanted to make sure we had enough!! If we start binging something new I don’t want to have to miss anything having to get something later tonight!”

They plopped down on the bean bag next to me in a huff. I blushed slightly upon hearing 'later tonight'. Sure, it was meant innocently enough, but it wasn’t even dinner time yet. However, ot was good to know they didn’t want our day to end anytime soon either.

“Haha fair enough! Hey listen, I didn’t get a chance earlier to apologize in person for spying on you the other day.”

“Oh!! Like I said in my text, no worries!” (Y/N) replied, waving their hand lightly in the air to imply it wasn’t a big deal.

“No, I’m serious. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me ever! A-and spying on you, it was an invasion of your privacy. I just couldn’t bring myself to stop watching you, you were amazing!! The moves were so crisp and sharp! Your cute-sy attitude was so adorable!! And the way you moved your hips - Ahem! With moves like that you could be a member of Sucre Frenzy!!” I word-vomitted, regretting immediately everything I was rambling on about, turning entirely red “I, (huff) I’m sorry you probably don’t want to hear something like that from a gross otaku like me.” 

##  (Y/N) POV:

Did I actually hear him correctly? There’s no way he actually said that, right? This has to be a dream...  *pinch* NOPE THIS IS REAL!!! WAHHAAT?!?!?!

“Levi, do you seriously mean that? I mean that’s so nice of you to say, but there’s no way I’m that good. I mean Sucre Frenzy are like YOUR FAVORITE IDOLS! There’s no way I could even come close to half as good as they are.” Time to prepare myself for the let down, I sighed internally.

He blinked at me, his golden orbs glowing brightly, then stared at me intently. He continued cautiously, “I… I meant every word of it. I really think you’re amazing and...” he paused. Growing entirely red, he turned away from me as he mumbled, “...and I think you're even more impressive than the members of Sucre Frenzy.” 

My face was soon as crimson as Levi’s, realizing what he’d said. I soon could not stop the laugh bubbling up from my chest. Levi glared, thinking I was making fun of him.

“I’m so sorry! I’m not laughing at you, I’m just so happy to hear you say that and…” this time it was my turn to mumble, “well, I’m kinda struck by the parallels between the two of us right now and the lyrics to the song I was dancing to when you caught me…”

“What do you mean,” he asked, suddenly very interested?

I placed my hand to my chin contemplatively, it’s now or never I suppose, “Hmm, well back in the human world the group that performs that song is called Red Velvet. A K-pop group, meaning they’re from a country called South Korea. Korean is not my native language mind you... so in English the lyrics I’m thinking of translate something to the effect of: “Shout it out, I like you honestly. You’re nervous and you’re dripping with sweat. You’re cute. We’re sunburnt from falling in love, we’re red, red uh! Can’t you know how I feel even when I don’t say it? My heart keeps growing, like spilled ice cream I might melt away!”

We both stared at each other, as red as strawberries. 

~End

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
